Besos con sabor a miel
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Que mejor que alguien cure una herida dandote algo especial :3


**Besos con sabor a miel~**

Hola. Soy Kurt Elizabeth Hummel un chico de 16 años vivo con mi padre, mi madrastra y mi hermanastro, mi madre murió cuando yo estaba pequeño, soy gay y tengo 2 mejores amigos uno llamado Sebastian Smythe un chico un poco mas alto que yo, cabello castaño, gay también, y una gran sonrisa, a él lo conocí en Dalton una escuela a la que me pasaron, porque en mi otra escuela sufría bulliyng y en esa antigua escuela se encuentra mi otra mejor amiga llamada Mercedes Jones una chica de tez morena, pelo negro y toda una diva al igual que yo, estuve en el club Glee de mis 2 escuelas "New Directions" y "The Warblers" amo cantar, en ND tenía amigos muy valiosos que luego con el tiempo recupere porque volví a mi antigua escuela todo era felicidad hasta que…

Un día a mi amigo Bas se le ocurrió hacernos licencias falsas para entrar a una bar gay "Scandal's", Seb nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta hasta que le dije aunque no le haya importado, pero él es chico de una sola noche, además no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, ese día en el bar conoció a un chico llamado Jake (el cual no recuerdo su apellido) era un chico de cabello negro peinado hacia arriba, de mi estatura, piel blanca, ojos negros y muy guapo por cierto, poco a poco Seb se fue separando de mí ya no salíamos como antes, y eso me dolía, porque hace mucho que estaba enamorado de él, incluso se lo dije…

#FlashBack#

Me dirigía a la casa de Sebastian tenía ganas de verlo y le dije por un texto que iría así que fui en mi carro, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía hoy, porque no sé si luego tendré el coraje de hacerlo, estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa y toque *llego la hora* me decía a mi mismo, el abrió la puerta ahí estaba el con esa sonrisa hermosa y tan guapo como siempre, lo salude y entramos, nos sentamos en la sala y le dije:

"Bas necesito decirte algo" – dije algo angustiado.

"Que pasa Kurty?" – El y su dulce forma de llamarme así.

"Yo…solo quiero que sepas que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad y lo que te diré le dará un giro de 180grados…Bas yo…yo…estoy enamorado de ti" – las últimas palabras las pronuncie con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí Sebastian tenía los ojos muy abiertos en señal de sorpresa, él no hablaba y eso me preocupaba, nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

"Kurt, yo… no se que decirte, yo…no soy bueno para ti lo mejor es que sigamos siendo amigos"

"Si Sebastian es lo mejor, adiós" – Me levante del sillón.

"No te quieres quedar?"

"No, debo irme" – me acerque y le bese la mejilla.

#FinFlashBack#

Así fue como sucedió todo, luego seguimos actuando normal como siempre, hasta que conoció a Jake, un día Seb me pregunto si quería ir de nuevo a "Scandal's" y le dije que sí, esa noche no sabía que iba a ser una de las peores…

Estaba sentado en la barra y poco a poco como por arte de magia se fue quitando la gente de la pista dejando ver como Sebastian se besaba con Jake, fue algo que destrozo mi corazón, ya sabía que entre Bas y yo no pasaría nada lo sabía y aun así salí de ahí dejándolos y largándome a llorar a mi cuarto en cuanto llegue a casa.

Así pasaron los días, yo solo en mi cuarto llorando, Mercedes consolándome, me sentía vacío, Finn tratándome de hacer sentir mejor, más que mi hermanastro era un amigo mas, decidí que ya no me pondría más triste y seguí con mi vida normal, decidí abrir mi ordenador y meterme a mi Facebook para ver que había de nuevo, tenía una solicitud de un tal "Blaine Anderson" vi que decía "estudia en Dalton Academi" así que lo acepte, es raro que yo acepte gente que nunca haya visto pero él me llamo demasiado la atención, al momento recibí un mensaje de él, y así empezamos esta historia "Cibernética" es increíble como sientes que tienes una conexión con alguien por chat, como si… Nos conociéramos de antes? No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que algo volvió a mi vida desde que le hable, y eso fue alegría.

Un día me dispuse a ir a Dalton a visitar a Nick, Jeff, Wes, Thad y David mis fieles amigos, y también a ver si podía ver a Blaine, llegue y salude a todos mis amigos, todos estaban en la sala de coro, y justo en uno de los sillones estaba el, como si fuera un click los dos nos vimos, al instante sentí un zoológico moviéndose dentro de mí, fue hermoso, él se fue acercando a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla luego se alejó para volverme a ver.

"Hola Kurt"

"Ho-Hola Blaine" – pero que rayos! Por qué tartamudee?

"Te gustaría salir algún día conmigo?"

Cuando dejo salir esas palabras mi corazón dio un brinco al cielo, y todos alrededor se perdieron, solo éramos Blaine y yo en esa habitación y sin pensarlos deje salir un "si, cuando?"

Quedamos de acuerdo y empezamos a conocernos aún más, debo admitir que nunca en mi vida he besado, y que fuera con Blaine seria hermoso, Blaine me invito a una fiesta, y gustoso acepte, estábamos hablando, de un momento a otro nos quedamos callados y de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, éramos dos inexpertos dándonos un beso, dos personas que no conocían el amor, juntando nuestras almas en un beso, aun no éramos nada, pero parecía que éramos todo, nos separamos y una sonrisa se formó en la boca de los dos, así se fortaleció ese amor, con ese beso que nos cambió a los dos.

Ahora cada dia de mi vida comparto con el mis Besos Con Sabor A Miel.

~Fin~

* * *

**Buaaaaano aquie vengo yo a arruinarles su existencia con mis locas historias esta esta basada en mi historia, una traicion que rompio mi corazon, un chico que lo reparo que me demostro que me ama y al que le entregue algo especial de mi "Mi primer beso" **

**GRACIAS por leer! y espero sus reviews! ;) Besos! ~Miichy**


End file.
